


Рукописи говорят

by ilera



Category: The Mask of Zorro (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Writers, Case Fic, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Лав - писатель, Мурьета - издатель, у Диего и Рафаэля терки связанные с прошлым
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Харрисон Лав пишет исторические романы о Зорро, представляя себя на месте главного героя. Издатель Лава, Алехандро Мурьета, к нему неравнодушен, о чем тот до поры до времени не догадывается.
Relationships: Diego de la Vega & Rafael Montero, Harrison Love/Alejandro Murrieta
Kudos: 6





	Рукописи говорят

**Author's Note:**

> **Глава 1**

Харрисон Лав вышел из такси, бережно держа подмышкой большой кожаный портфель. Расплатившись с водителем, он вошел в крутящиеся двери одного из самых известных издательств Калифорнии. Когда он рассылал по многочисленным адресам свой первый роман, то мало надеялся, что на него обратят внимание такие профессионалы. Он не без оснований считал, что ему повезло: ему предложили опубликовать рукопись не в каком-нибудь мелком издательстве и наполовину за свой счет, а в самом "Эпплгейте", специализирующемся на исторических романах. Не все согласились бы с высокой оценкой Лава, но именно благодаря "Эпплгейту" он мог продолжать заниматься любимым делом, да еще получать за это деньги. К тому же его прикрепили к издателю, который прислушивался к его замечаниям и никогда не посылал роман в печать до согласования правок. Где еще ему будет так комфортно?

Подойдя к секретарскому столу, Лав обнаружил за ним новенькую.   
— У себя ли Алехандро Мурьета? — спросил он.  
Девушка взглянула на его портфель, затем на лицо:  
— Как о вас доложить?  
— Харрисон Лав.  
Мэйми, работавшая здесь раньше, хорошо его знала и начинала вызванивать Мурьету еще до того, как Лав успевал с ней поздороваться. Может, она просто заболела?  
— Я уже работал с мистером Мурьетой, — добавил Лав, когда девушка с сомнением оглядела его простую одежду — джинсы, рубашку и набитую пухом жилетку.   
Секретарша наконец подняла трубку внутреннего телефона, все еще следя за посетителем краем глаза, будто боясь, что он проскочит мимо нее к начальнику.  
— Мистер Мурьета вас ожидает, — сообщила она через несколько секунд и уткнулась в журнал мод, который спрятала при его появлении.  
— Вы очень добры, мисс...  
— Джонсон.  
— Мисс Джонсон, — кивнул Лав и хотел было спросить про Мэйми, но девушка демонстративно отвернулась.

Алехандро Мурьета, американец испанского происхождения, сидел за столом, как обычно, заваленным бумагами. Когда Лав вошел, он как раз со стоном захлопнул лежавшую перед ним папку.  
— Надеюсь, хотя бы вы принесли мне читабельную рукопись, — с надеждой воззрился на него Мурьета.  
— Я принес рукопись, — поправил Лав, — а вот читабельную или нет — судить не мне, — и уселся напротив издателя, устроив портфель на коленях.  
— Если она такая же, как предыдущие, я не волнуюсь.  
— Хм, мои герои... э-э-э... совершенствуются.  
— Что вы имеете в виду?  
— Гарри понимает, что вражда с Зорро ни к чему хорошему не приведет — есть шанс погибнуть, — и пытается мирно уррегулировать проблему.  
— Хотел бы я посмотреть, как ему это удастся, — усмехнулся Мурьета.  
— Я тоже. Роман заканчивается раньше, чем Гарри успевает высказать свое предложение. На него нападают индейцы, понимаете?  
— А Зорро?  
— Поможет, наверное, — с сомнением ответил Лав, еще не решивший, как закончит линию отношений двух антагонистов.  
— Экий вы хитрец, закончили на самом интересном. Что ж, это нам на руку — читатели с нетерпением будут ждать выхода следующего романа про рейнджера Гарри Лава. Оставьте свою рукопись, и я постараюсь как можно скорее за нее взяться.  
— Скажите, Алехандро, а что случилось с Мэйми? Она, надеюсь, не уволилась?  
— Наоборот, ее повысили, и теперь она личный секретарь директора.   
— Рад за нее, — вздохнул Лав, поднимаясь.  
— Я вам позвоню, — кивнул Мурьета на прощание.

***

К удивлению Лава, звонок раздался всего через три дня.  
— Я прочел ваш роман, — сообщил Мурьета, — и мне не терпится его обсудить. Скоро перерыв на ланч, не хотите ли выпить со мной кофе?  
Его почти дружеские отношения с Алехандро и так были редкостью среди издателей и писателей, но никогда раньше Мурьета не встречался с ним вне офиса. Впрочем, от кофе Лав никогда не отказывался. Повесив трубку, он направился к подземке, гадая, что так заинтересовало Мурьету в его романе.

Кафе "У издателя за пазухой" находилось напротив "Эпплгейта" и пользовалось у сотрудников издательства большой популярностью, поэтому Лав ничуть не удивился, увидев внутри знакомые лица, включая мисс Джонсон. Алехандро сидел у дальней стены, положив ногу на ногу, и просматривал меню. Заметив подошедшего Лава, он улыбнулся и приветственно махнул рукой. В этой неформальной обстановке даже его темно-коричневый деловой костюм производил менее серьезное впечатление. Обычно убранные назад волосы растрепались, и Лав заметил, что они стали длиннее. Мурьета, подумал он, хорошо смотрелся бы с гитарой в руках.  
— Советую не брать эспрессо, после него вы никогда не заснете, — пошутил Мурьета, запрокидывая голову назад. На его шее часто билась жилка, и Лав вдруг понял, что невежливо уставился на своего издателя.   
— О чем вы хотели поговорить? — спросил он, придвигая к себе меню.  
— О вашем новом романе, конечно же. Как жаль, что продолжение еще не готово, я чуть ногти себе не сгрыз, когда Гарри Лав почти застрелил Зорро, передумав в последний момент.   
— Рад это слышать.   
— Отличный роман, вы превзошли сами себя.  
— Наверное, вы всем писателям так говорите, — смутился Лав, не ожидая столь хвалебного отзыва.  
— Так и есть, но не со всеми я честен. В вашем случае меня зацепила еще пара моментов, не имеющих отношения к самому тексту, — улыбнулся Мурьета. — Признаться, я удивился, что внешность Зорро вы списали с меня.  
— Гарри не знает, как выглядит Зорро, — ошеломленно запротестовал Лав.  
— Я неточно выразился, — извинился тот, потирая подбородок. — Но у вас в романе есть сцена, где Гарри мысленно достраивает часть лица, скрытую под маской. Только сегодня в зеркале я видел близнеца вашего Зорро.  
— Как это странно, — произнес Лав. — Никогда за собой не замечал, но кажется, вы правы. Простите, если вам это неприятно.  
— Вовсе нет, мне лестно, что вы перенесли мой образ в свои фантазии, особенно принимая во внимание, что случилось это, когда Гарри решил помириться с Зорро. Ваш Зорро стал обретать все больше конкретных черт, что обычно бывает при сближении автора и его персонажа. Вы даже пишете, что столкновения с Зорро необходимы Гарри, как воздух, что без него ему слишком скучно — преступники ловятся быстро и легко, не то что таинственный незнакомец в маске. Гарри Лав просто зациклен на этом разбойнике, и это одна из причин, по которой ваши книги читают.  
Лав почувствовал, как щеки заливает краска. Когда Мурьета так описывал его персонажей, их поведение действительно выглядело странно.   
— Некоторые мысли Гарри Лава о Зорро можно истолковать двояко, — продолжал тем временем Мурьета.  
— Не уверен, что хочу об этом знать, — пробормотал Лав, отпивая из чашки.  
— Когда он смотрит на Зорро, то отмечает не только ловкость и фехтовальные навыки, но и сильные руки, очерченный подбородок, чувственные губы, дьявольские глаза и южный темперамент, если вы понимаете, о чем я. Особенно интересно читается сцена, в которой Лав случайно застает его на конюшне, занимающегося любовью со служанкой. Вы глазами Гарри подробно описываете действия Зорро, звуки, которые он издает, и прочее, почти забыв о его любовнице. Мне ужасно любопытно, как вы решились показать столь... сложную натуру Гарри Лава?   
— Не уверен, что понимаю вас, — лицо Лава горело, он готов был провалиться сквозь землю.  
Воцарилось молчание. Мурьета какое-то время внимательно его рассматривал, вдруг его глаза удивленно расширились:  
— Вы ведь действительно не вкладывали такой смысл? Извините, не мое дело, чем вы руководствовались при написании тех или иных сцен.  
— Вы же мой издатель и редактор, — заступился за него Лав.  
— Я бы не стал вас распрашивать, если бы... — на этот раз смутился Мурьета. — Если бы Зорро не был так похож на меня.   
Лав впервые в полной мере оценил глубину скрытых в романе намеков на нетрадиционную ориентацию его героя. Гарри он писал с себя, о чем Мурьета знал, так что, возможно, он пришел к определенному выводу не только относительно персонажа саги.   
— Ничего такого я не имел в виду, — сказал Лав, когда молчание стало затягиваться.  
— Вижу, — кивнул Мурьета с некоторой грустью. — Признаюсь, я ошибся. Однако, возвращаясь к вашему роману, я все же добавил бы Гарри интерес к женщинам. Понимаю, что у вас приключения и охота за преступниками. Если Гарри кого и любит, так это свою шпагу и пару пистолетов. Но не все читатели смогут понять такую преданность долгу, поэтому пусть он влюбится в какую-нибудь дочь богатого землевладельца. Опишите их флирт, большего и не требуется.   
— Не уверен, что...  
— Просто подумайте, — прервал его возражения Мурьета. — Не торопитесь, срок написания рукописи еще не вышел. Я бы не хотел убирать особо сочные сцены преследования Лавом Зорро, но без второстепенной романтической линии они выглядят, мягко говоря, подозрительно.   
— Вы, кажется, хорошо разбираетесь в подобного рода вещах.  
— Спасибо.  
— И вам не претит мысль, что Зорро внешне похож на вас.  
— Вы правы.  
— И при этом вы думали, что мой персонаж в него влюблен.  
— Я бы не употребил именно это слово.  
— Не удивительно, что вы провели параллели с реальностью.  
— Я уже извинился, Харрисон.   
— Кажется, из этого следует единственный вывод, — нахмурился Лав. — Гарри не осознает своих чувств к Зорро и еще больше его ненавидит. Он думает, что это ненависть к преступнику, но на деле он страдает от неразделенных чувств... Тьфу, звучит, как сюжет дешевого женского романа.   
— С той лишь разницей, что главного героя влечет не к женщине, — усмехнулся Мурьета.  
— Я вовсе не думаю о вас так, — без обиняков заявил Лав.  
— Да понял я уже, — рассмеялся Алехандро, поднимая руки, будто под дулом пистолета. — Давайте забудем, что я говорил что-то подобное. Я не против вашего романа в нынешней редакции, но читатели не поймут, а возмущенные критики разнесут издательство в пух и прах.   
— Я что-нибудь придумаю, — согласился Лав и, кинув на стол несколько монет, поднялся. — Пожалуй, не следует откладывать это в долгий ящик. До встречи.  
— Удачи, — кивнул Мурьета, провожая его взглядом.  
Что бы Харрисон о себе ни думал, а Алехандро знал: роман говорит об авторе куда больше, чем можно представить. Он ошибся, когда решил, что Харрисон в курсе заложенного в повествовании двойного смысла. Совершенно ясно, что сделал он это бессознательно, проецируя на героев образы знакомых ему людей. Все же любопытно, когда Харрисон поймет, что его интерес к издателю выходит за рамки дружеских отношений? Алехандро улыбнулся: он готов ждать, только недолго. Если же его любимый клиент не проявит инициативу, он сам что-нибудь предпримет.

**Глава 2**

Закончив вносить изменения в роман, Лав остался доволен. Он прописал верибельную любовную линию Гарри и дочери богатого землевладельца, как советовал ему Мурьета, и готов был показать тому рукопись.  
— Добрый день, Алехандро, — поздоровался он, когда мисс Джонсон соединила его с кабинетом Мурьеты. — Сожалею, что не смогу лично занести роман. Видите ли, я обещал провести выходные у друга своего отца и должен уже собираться, если не хочу опоздать на поезд.  
— Он живет не в Лос-Анжелесе?  
— Да, выйдя на пенсию, он переехал в загородный дом. Я пошлю вам рукопись по почте, если не возражаете.  
— Харрисон, именно так и делают все писатели. Некоторые посылают курьеров. И только вы настаиваете на личных встречах.  
— Предпочитаю делать все сам, мне так спокойнее. Посылка может потеряться, а я печатаю только в двух экземплярах.  
— Рад, что вы так к этому относитесь, мне приятно ваше общество. Жаль, что рукопись дойдет до меня только на следующей неделе.  
— Простите, я только сегодня ее закончил.  
— Не ваша вина, что я скончаюсь от любопытства, — рассмеялся Мурьета. — Подсел на ваши романы, словно наркоман, сам не понимаю, как так получилось.  
— Потому что Зорро похож на вас? — предположил Лав.  
— Не только. Послушайте, Харрисон, я правда очень хочу прочесть ваш роман. Когда вы уезжаете?  
— Поезд отходит в шесть часов.  
— Вот незадача! В шесть я только доберусь до дома, а до вас уже не успею доехать.  
— Я внес только те изменения, о которых мы говорили. Вам они и так известны.  
— Вы правы, наверное, — печально вздохнул Мурьета. — Что ж, желаю вам приятно провести выходные. Я же буду умирать от любопытства в полном одиночестве.  
— Так пригласите подругу, — предложил Лав, поглядывая на часы.  
— Подругу? — рассмеялся Мурьета. — Скорее друга.  
— Ах да, простите, я забыл. Если вам правда нечем заняться следующие два дня...  
— Совершенно нечем.  
— Поезжайте со мной. Хозяин дома, думаю, будет не против.  
— Отличная идея, — обрадовался Мурьета. — Вы просто гений, Харрисон, придумать такой замечательный план!  
— Вы напросились, — улыбнулся Лав.  
— Что, так заметно?  
— Ну...  
— Я буду тренироваться намекать тоньше, — пообещал Мурьета. — Встретимся на вокзале?  
— Хорошо.  
— Скажите, а ваш друг не будет против, если я захвачу одного работягу, который уже много лет не был в отпуске?  
— Не думаю, что...  
— Он мне почти как отец, — поспешно добавил Мурьета. — Я просто подумал, что вашему другу может быть приятно общество ровесника.  
— О, — смутился Лав, — я подумал....  
— Нет-нет, он мне правда заменил отца, хотя официально и не усыновил.  
— В таком случае берите и его. Честно говоря, мой друг действительно слишком долго живет один, общество людей будет ему полезно.  
— Договорились. Захватите свою рукопись, я ее там и прочитаю.  
Лав распрощался с издателем и повесил трубку. И как тому удается вить из него веревки? Он собирался провести тихие выходные в компании старого друга, который еще не известно как отреагирует на его инициативу. Мурьету он хотя бы знал, а вот кто был его так называемым отцом?..

***

Алехандро вошел в приемную генерального директора "Эпплгейта" и улыбнулся Мэйми:  
— Как наш старикан?  
— Мистер Мурьета, он выигрывает у вас в соревнованиях по фехтованию, — шутливо нахмурилась секретарша. — Его вряд ли можно назвать старым.  
— Я войду?  
— Он велел никого не пускать и говорить, что у него важное совещание, но думаю, для вас он сделает исключение.  
— Спасибо, красотка, напомни мне подарить тебе коробку конфет.  
— Вечно вы предлагаете то, что мне не нужно. И положите обратно карандаш.  
Алехандро шутливо поклонился секретарше и открыл дверь с табличкой "Генеральный директор Д. де ла Вега".  
— Отец, — начал он с порога, — собирай вещи, мы едем за город. Это очень для меня важно, к тому же тебе не помешает проветрить старые кости.  
Сидящий за столом человек поднял голову и потер глаза.  
— Алехандро, ты в своем уме? У меня работа.  
— У тебя всегда работа, как и у меня. А на личную жизнь времени не остается. Мне нужно очаровать одного человека.  
— Кого на этот раз?  
— Ты его не знаешь, он писатель.  
— Твой клиент, конечно?  
— Конечно! — с пафосом воскликнул Алехандро, вставая в позу оратора с простертой вперед рукой. — Я никого больше не встречаю, все дни просиживаю в офисе, увеличивая твое благосостояние и пополняя свои карманы грязными деньгами. Пришло время подумать о том, что действительно важно — о любви!  
— Я слушаю такие речи каждый месяц, — не растрогался Диего. — Ты где-то отыскиваешь очередного светловолосого хлипика и ведешь его на ужин со мной. В девяти случаях из десяти я их только отпугиваю, но ты продолжаешь их со мной знакомить. Тебе не кажется, что это немного ненормально?  
— Я уже пообещал, что мы оба приедем. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы твоего сына называли лгуном? — захлопал ресницами Алехандро.  
— Что с тобой делать? — сдался Диего. — Ладно, завтра утром можешь за мной заехать.  
— Мы уходим сейчас же, — твердо ответил Алехандро. — Нам еще надо собрать вещи и успеть на поезд.  
— На поезд? — в бледно-голубых глазах Диего промелькнул ужас. — Алехандро, забудь о своем избраннике, пока он не начал водить тебя в дешевые забегаловки.  
— Какой же ты консервативный, отец. На поезде ехать столько же, сколько на машине, только не нужно садиться за руль.  
— Вот ты и езжай на поезде, а я приеду завтра на машине.  
— Оте-е-ец, ты сломаешь мне жизнь.  
— Алехандро, тебе уже за тридцать, пора перестать хвататься за мою юбку...  
— Я знал, что ты согласишься, — радостно воскликнул Алехандро. — Заканчивай свое несуществующее совещание, буду ждать внизу.  
Диего задумчиво покачал головой. Какой черт заставил его приютить этого мальчишку почти двадцать лет назад? Объяснение могло быть только одно: Алехандро всегда был обаятельным паршивцем.

***

Поезд тронулся ровно в шесть. Троица смогла найти свободное купе, где, кроме них, никого не было. Диего и Алехандро уселись рядом, а Лав устроился у окна напротив. Он с удивлением разглядывал человека, заменившего Алехандро отца: благородная осанка, седина в когда-то светлых волосах, чистые голубые глаза и вежливая улыбка — он мог быть английским лордом, но ни в коем случае не американским коммерсантом. Узнав, что он и есть директор "Эпплгейта", Лав тут же выразил восхищение его демократичной политикой.  
— Ваше издательство лучше всех, что бы там ни писали критики, — заключил он.  
Алехандро выглядел таким довольным, будто это его хвалили, и значительно поглядывал на отца. Диего, не ожидавший комплиментов, слегка растерялся и пробормотал что-то невразумительное в ответ.  
— Вы не говорили, что ваш друг директор "Эпплгейта", — с укором посмотрел на Мурьету Лав.  
— Называйте его моим отцом, — шепотом ответил Алехандро. — Несмотря на отсутствие законных оснований, у него побольше прав, чем у некоторых.  
— А что случилось с твоим... вашим отцом?  
— Давай хотя бы в выходные обойдемся без формальностей. Мои родители бросили меня на улице, и мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как начать воровать...  
— С этим я бы поспорил, — возразил Диего.  
Алехандро, не обращая на него внимания, продолжал:  
— К счастью, однажды я утащил у отца бумажник, он это заметил и пригрозил сдать меня в полицию, если я не прекращу свою преступную деятельность.  
— Вы... ты прекратил?  
— Конечно же, нет, — усмехнулся Алехандро. — Но однажды я попал в неприятности: глава территории велел отдавать ему проценты с награбленного, а я отказался. Он наслал на меня своих парней, и снова рядом оказался отец и вытащил меня из этой передряги. Я уже думал, он сдаст меня копам, но он просто отвез меня в больницу и проследил, чтобы за мной был хороший уход. После этого я и сам решил завязать и начал ходить в школу. Отец часто со мной виделся, и я сам не заметил, как он прибрал меня к рукам.  
— Не слушайте его, — сказал Диего. — У него все случается само собой, без его вмешательства. На самом деле это он прибрал меня к рукам. Не успел оглянуться, как он уже живет в моем доме.  
Лав, улыбаясь, переводил взгляд с одного на другого. Кто бы ни был инициатором отношений, но они любили друг друга, хотя и пытались приуменьшить силу этой любви.  
— Как ты все-таки оказался тогда в подворотне?  
— Шел мимо, — невозмутимо ответил Диего.  
— Мимо подворотни в направлении тупика? — прищурился Алехандро.  
— Возможно, немного заблудился.  
— Да, конечно, — не поверил ему тот.  
— А что вы пишете, мистер Лав? — сменил тему Диего.  
— Исторические романы.  
— Наверное, отлично пишете, раз Алехандро так вас любит.  
— Отец! — воскликнул Алехандро, краснея.  
— Любит за талант, — уточнил Диего, приподнимая уголки рта.  
— Средне пишу, — покачал головой Лав, — но книги неплохо расходятся, и затраты издательства окупаются.  
— Скромность писателям не к лицу, — улыбнулся Диего. — Алехандро берет себе лучших, пользуясь тем, что я директор издательства.  
— Между прочим, это я прочитал роман Харрисона, когда другие нашли его слишком банальным, — обиделся Алехандро.  
— У него нюх на обещающие стать популярными романы, — объяснил Диего.  
— Значит, мне повезло, что моя рукопись попала к Алехандро, — кивнул Лав. — Если бы не гонорары от издания книг, пришлось бы работать в полиции или прокуратуре.  
— Почему именно там? — поинтересовался Диего.  
— Мой отец и его друг, к которому мы сейчас едем, были полицейскими.  
— Были?  
— Отец умер, когда мне было шестнадцать. Вмешался в перестрелку двух мафиозных семей, не дождавшись подкрепления. После этого его напарник ушел из полиции и устроился в прокуратуру.  
— Мои соболезнования.  
— Спасибо.  
— А ваша мать?  
— Умерла в родах.  
— Значит, вы оказались один, как и Алехандро?  
— Не совсем. На время меня взял к себе напарник отца, они ведь были лучшими друзьями. К нему мы как раз и едем, но вы, наверное, и сами догадались.  
— Очень ответственно с его стороны.  
— Думаю, он винил себя в смерти отца: остался в машине дожидаться подкрепления, когда отец решил проверить, что происходит на складе. Это был героический, но необдуманный поступок, и отец поплатился за него жизнью.  
— Понимаю, — задумчиво произнес Диего.  
Алехандро смотрел на Лава широко открытыми глазами, будто видел впервые.  
— Нам ехать больше двух часов, — сказал Лав, почувствовав неловкость. — Я, пожалуй, немного вздремну, если не возражаете — всю ночь допечатывал роман.  
Лав откинулся на спинку сиденья и закрыл глаза. Когда его дыхание выровнялось, а голова склонилась набок, коснувшись оконной рамы, Диего тихо произнес:  
— Признаюсь, в этот раз ты нашел интересного приятеля.  
— Неужели ты наконец-то одобрил мой выбор? — не без ехидства откликнулся Алехандро.  
— По крайней мере, мистер Лав воспитанный молодой человек с головой на плечах — полная противоположность тебе.  
— Спасибо, отец, ты, как всегда, умеешь говорить приятное, — беззлобно ответил Алехандро.  
— К кому мы едем, кстати?  
— К другу его отца, я же уже говорил.  
— А у этого друга есть имя?  
— Э-э-э... Как-то не подумал спросить.  
— И почему я не удивляюсь? — покачал головой Диего. — Ты безнадежен.  
— Зачем мне его имя? — пробормотал Алехандро, отворачиваясь к окну. — Я еду к Харрисону, а не к другу его отца.  
Диего возвел глаза к потолку, но ничего не ответил. Поезд шел дальше, убаюкивая пассажиров мерным стуком колес.

— Извините, — обернулся Лав, когда машина в очередной раз подпрыгнула на неровной проселочной дороге.  
— Не извиняйтесь, — Диего крепче вцепился в ремень безопасности, с ненавистью буравя взглядом затылок таксиста.  
Алехандро даже не подумал пристегнуться. Он нетерпеливо елозил на сиденье, глядя в темноту за окном.  
— А дом большой? — поинтересовался он.  
— Да.  
— Значит, комнат хватит на всех?  
— И еще останется.  
— Жаль, — погрустнел Алехандро.  
— Что? — переспросил Лав.  
— Я только хотел сказать, что не против разделить с тобой комнату, если с лишним местом проблемы.  
Диего громко фыркнул.  
— Никаких проблем, — улыбнулся Лав. — Дом чересчур большой даже для целой семьи с бабушками, дедушками и внуками. У нас вечные проблемы с отоплением — дом старый и спальни плохо прогреваются — приходится заворачиваться во все имеющиеся пледы. Запас их небольшой, ведь в доме только один постоянный жилец. Но не беспокойтесь, грелок для ног у нас в избытке.  
Диего зверем посмотрел на Алехандро, но тот был слишком увлечен созерцанием профиля Лава, чтобы обращать внимание на недовольство отца.  
— Еще одна причина для заселения в одну комнату, — попробовал он снова. — Так всем достанется больше одеял.  
— Вряд ли, — возразил Лав. — Ведь кроватей все равно будет две.  
— Оу, — в воображении Алехандро они уже грели друг друга в одной постели.  
Диего сжал губы, чтобы не расхохотаться в голос: Харрисон Лав нравился ему все больше. Он только не мог понять, видит ли Лав, чего добивается Алехандро. Обычно каждому с первого же двусмысленного предложения становились ясны намерения Алехандро, тот не привык их скрывать, но по реакции Лава нельзя было сказать ничего определенного. "Возможно, полицейские гены как-то передаются по наследству", — не без юмора подумал Диего.

Отпустив таксиста (Диего настоял, что расходы за проезд возьмет на себя), компания вошла в ворота; из темноты выступили очертания огромного особняка. Освещено было лишь одно окно на первом этаже, скорее всего, в гостиной. Лав позвонил, и через несколько минут послышались шаги, затем дверь открылась. Над крыльцом висела тусклая лампа, и в ее свете Алехандро увидел моложавого мужчину лет пятидесяти, совершенно не похожего на ворчливого старикашку, каким он его себе представлял из слов Харрисона.  
— Я уж думал, ты сегодня не приедешь, — сказал тот вместо приветствия, затем перевел взгляд на людей за спиной Лава. — Кто твои друзья?  
— Я пригласил их погостить с нами, надеюсь, ты не против. Ты всегда говорил, что я могу кого-нибудь привезти.  
— Вообще-то я имел в виду девушку, а не... — прищурившись, он стал разглядывать незнакомцев и вдруг попятился назад. — Кого ты сюда привел, Харрисон? Что за шутки?  
— О чем ты? — расстерялся Лав.  
— Это же Диего де ла Вега!  
— Рафаэль Монтеро! — в таком же ужасе воскликнул Диего.

**Глава 3**

— Вы знакомы? — удивился Лав.  
— Знакомы ли мы? Харрисон, мой мальчик, в свое время я вел уголовный процесс, закончившийся для него тюремным сроком.  
— За преступление, которого я не совершал! — с Диего слетело обычное спокойствие, он стал похож на льва, готового к прыжку.  
— Отец, ты был в тюрьме? — ошарашенно уставился на него Алехандро.  
— Может быть, войдем сначала в дом? — Лав протиснулся в щель между Рафаэлем и стеной. Тот, наконец, отступил в сторону.  
— Присяжные решили иначе, — бросил Рафаэль.  
— И кто их в этом убедил?  
— Я был государственным обвинителем, это моя задача — добиваться от них обвинительного вердикта.  
— Только если подсудимый действительно виновен!  
— Как, по-твоему, я определю, виновен он или нет? Я не могу влезть в чужую голову и просмотреть относящиеся к преступлению воспоминания. Я основываюсь только на фактах.  
— В моем деле были лишь косвеные доказательства.  
— Присяжные решили, что их достаточно.  
— Я приготовлю чай, — Лав бросил сумку в прихожей и направился на кухню.  
— Я помогу, — поспешил за ним Алехандро.  
Рафаэль и Диего даже не заметили их ухода, продолжая ожесточенно спорить.  
— Обычно он довольно спокоен, — извиняющим тоном произнес Лав, когда за Алехандро закрылась дверь.  
— Моего отца тоже ничем не прошибешь, — кивнул тот. — Никогда не видел его таким злым.  
— Если Рафаэль действительно вел его дело в суде, я могу понять чувства мистера де ла Веги. Кто бы мог подумать, что они знакомы? — Тут Лав пронзительно взглянул на копающегося в шкафчике Алехандро. — Ты ведь не знал?  
— Откуда? Ты даже не назвал его имени.  
— Точно, — успокоился Лав. — И все же удивительное совпадение.  
— Это судьба, — усмехнулся Алехандро, отправляя в рот печенье. — И раз уж ты заговорил о совпадениях, именно ты выбрал наше издательство для публикации книги. Неужели не знал, как зовут директора?  
— Зачем мне было его имя? Он мог смениться на посту, и я бы так его и не встретил, если бы не твоя настойчивая просьба приехать сюда на выходные.  
— Брейк, — поднял руку Алехандро. — Не люблю я эти полицейские штучки с логическими вывертами. Мы уже ссоримся, как пара женатиков.  
— Как Рафаэль и твой отец? — усмехнулся Лав.  
— Они скорее поубивают друг друга, чем разделят постель, — парировал Алехандро.  
— Супруги не обязательно спят в одной спальне.  
— Я бы все же посмотрел за ними, а то потом не отмоешь от крови пол.  
— Не могу не согласиться... Прекрати глушить печенье — весь аппетит перед ужином испортишь.  
— Будет еще и ужин? — обрадовался Алехандро.  
— Нас не отправят спать голодными, — успокоил Лав. — Чашки на полке слева, захвати их, пожалуйста.  
Когда они вернулись в гостиную, мужчины стояли на том же самом месте.  
— Отец, — схватил его за локоть Алехандро, — выпей чаю.  
Тот стряхнул руку, продолжая что-то доказывать Рафаэлю. Хозяин дома упрямо качал головой и бросал на Диего злобные взгляды.  
— Ладно, они взрослые люди, сами разберутся, — сдался Алехандро после нескольких попыток привлечь внимание отца. — Нам больше достанется.  
Лав уже устроил поднос на низком столике и разливал чай по двум чашкам.  
— Подумать только, он ни разу не рассказывал, что мотал срок, — пожаловался Алехандро, усаживаясь в кресло. — А ведь я самый близкий ему человек.  
— Разве ты бы в таком кому-нибудь признался?  
— А что такого?  
— Тебя ничем не проймешь, — усмехнулся Лав.  
— Уж точно не отсидкой. Сам чуть не попался. Когда будет ужин, кстати?  
— Когда так называемые взрослые люди вдоволь накричаться, — Лав прислушался. — Кажется, доводы они исчерпали.  
— Очень на это надеюсь.  
Вошли Рафаэль и Диего, глядя куда угодно, только не друг на друга.  
— А кто этот молодой человек? — спросил Рафаэль, кивая на Алехандро.  
— Алехандро Мурьета, мой издатель, — представил его Лав.  
— Мурьета? — приподнял бровь Рафаэль и оглянулся на Диего. — Но он, кажется, назвал тебя отцом.  
— Долгая история, Рафаэль, — ответил Лав. — Считай, что мистер де ла Вега неофициально его усыновил.  
— Я уж думал, ты повторно женился, — Рафаэль продолжал глядеть на Диего.  
— Не смей говорить о моей семье, — процедил тот.  
— Это не я их убил, — вздернул голову Рафаэль.  
— Я же сказал, что никого не убивал, — повысил голос Диего.  
— Мотив и возможность были только у тебя.  
— Зачем мне было убивать Эсперансу, если я ее любил? А ты ревновал, Рафаэль, и решил мне отомстить хотя бы после ее смерти.  
— Эй, полегче, — прервал вновь разгорающуюся ссору Алехандро. — Давайте сядем и спокойно все обсудим. Харрисон приготовил замечательный чай, вам бы не помешало промочить расхераченное к чертям горло.  
— Алехандро, что за слова! — воскликнул Диего.  
— Зато ты обратил на меня внимание, — удовлетворенно кивнул Алехандро. — Сядь и объясни всю эту чертовщину с тюрьмой, убийством и прочее. И только попробуй что-нибудь скрыть! Я ранним утром прокрадусь в твой кабинет и подложу на кресло кнопки.  
— Мальчишка прав, — сказал в стену Рафаэль. — Мы только пугаем детей.  
— Детей? — хором воскликнули жертвы родительского произвола.  
— Не могу поверить, что он это сказал, — покачал головой Лав.  
— От отца я постоянно такое слышу, но вот от посторонних... — вторил ему Алехандро.  
— Рафаэль, я уже много лет как совершеннолетний, — заметил Лав. Тот и бровью не повел.  
— Он совершеннолетний, — поддакнул Алехандро, с восхищением глядя на предмет своей страсти.  
— Как он сказал, — подтвердил Лав, кидая на него благодарный взгляд.  
— Нет, ты только на него посмотри, — воскликнул Рафаэль, взмахнув рукой. — Еще недавно под стол пешком ходил, теперь хамит взрослым. Видел бы его отец. Харрисон, ты сначала женись и детей заведи, а потом уже качай права.  
У Лава на мгновение пропал дар речи, Алехандро с сочувствием положил руку ему на плечо.  
— Нынешнее поколение совсем не то, — кивнул Диего. — За ними глаз да глаз.  
— И не говори.  
Придя к согласию, Рафаэль и Диего дружно отпили из чашек.  
— Кхм, — нарушил тишину Алехандро. — Ты что-то хотел рассказать.  
— Да-да, расскажи, Диего, как ты увел у меня девушку, а потом на ней женился.  
— Эсперанса не вещь какая-нибудь без собственной воли, она сама меня выбрала.  
— Я что-то не пойму, вы уже были знакомы до суда? — уточнил Алехандро. — Как же получилось, что мистер Монтеро выступал обвинителем? Он же заинтересованное лицо.  
— Никто не знал о нашей дружбе, — ответил Рафаэль.  
— Отец мог бы сообщить.  
— Да, Диего, почему ты не рассказал об этой маленькой детали? — повернулся к нему Рафаэль. — Что-что? Громче.  
— Я не хотел, чтобы тебя заменили каким-нибудь желторотым птенцом, — повысил голос Диего.  
— Что я слышу! Не знал, что ты такого высокого мнения о моих профессиональных качествах, — приподнял брови Рафаэль.  
— Был, — огрызнулся Диего, — пока ты не посадил меня за решетку.  
— Сколько раз повторять, это было решением присяжных, а срок тебе определил судья.  
— Погодите, правильно ли я понял? — вновь вмешался Алехандро, пока спорщики не вышли на третий круг. — Вы полюбили одну и ту же девушку, отец на ней женился, потом произошло преступление, и мистер Монтеро обвинил в нем отца?  
— Не я его обвинил, — возразил Рафаэль. — Доказательства собирали полицейские следователи, я их только представил в суде. Вы хоть немного знакомы с юридической системой США?  
— Прекрати критиковать моего сына, он знает все, что ему нужно, — встал на защиту Алехандро Диего. — Лучше объясни нам, почему ты согласился, что это я убил свою семью.  
— Доказательства упрямая штука.  
— Так ты верил или не верил, что я виновен?  
— Какая разница, во что я верил? Все указывало на тебя, смирись с этим, де ла Вега!  
Спор возобновился с новой силой, и Алехандро устало потер лицо.  
— Не знаю, как ты, а я уже не хочу есть.  
— Несколько минут как я думаю о своей постели, — согласился Лав.  
— А кто постелит мне? — заиграл бровями Алехандро.  
— Точно, — хлопнул себя по лбу Лав. — Рафаэль подготовил только мою спальню, он же не знал о вашем приезде.  
— Зачем тебе напрягаться? — наклонился к нему Алехандро, понижая голос до интимного шепота. — Сегодня я лягу в твоей комнате, а завтра с новыми силами ты застелишь мне кровать.  
— Я дам тебе постельное белье, с остальным сам как-нибудь справишься, — слегка улыбаясь, ответил Лав, не делая попыток отстраниться.  
— Я боюсь темноты, — пошутил Алехандро, — и не люблю засыпать один.  
— Оставь включенным свет.  
— Злой ты, — Алехандро не выдержал и рассмеялся. — Ладно, давай свое белье.  
— Зачем это тебе понадобилось белье Харрисона? — отвлекся на них Рафаэль.  
— Он говорил о постельном белье, болван, — ответил Диего. — Не уходи от разговора. Как так получилось, что в поджоге дома тоже обвинили меня, если в это время я был в пабе и многие это подтвердили?  
— Бомба с часовым механизмом!  
— Пойдем, нам тут явно не рады, — поднялся Алехандро.  
— Им есть, что обсудить, — кивнул Лав. — Покажу тебе твою комнату, только сумку с вещами возьми.

— Знаешь, меня пугает, что они слышат все, что говорится в их присутствии, хотя, казалось бы, увлечены спором, — задумчиво произнес Алехандро, поднимаясь по лестнице.  
— У Рафаэля привычка еще с полицейских времен, а вот мистер де ла Вега неожиданно впечатлил. Неудивительно, что одно время они были друзьями.  
— Оказывается, я совсем не знаю своего отца, — вздохнул Алехандро.  
— Я и сам поражен развернувшейся картиной.  
— И это мы еще не все слышали.  
— Надеюсь, завтра они закончат свою историю.  
— Если раньше не поубивают друг друга.  
— Главное, чтобы тихо. Я планирую проспать как минимум двенадцать часов.  
— Аналогично, — кивнул Алехандро.  
Лав открыл одну из дверей и зажег свет. В комнате был затхлый воздух, но имелось большое окно. Алехандро тут же открыл его нараспашку.  
— А где твоя комната? — поинтересовался он.  
— Дальше по коридору, третья дверь налево.  
— Хорошо, теперь постельное белье.  
— Подожди меня тут.  
Пока Лав отсутствовал, Алехандро расстегнул сумку и принялся вытаскивать умывальные принадлежности. Выглядывая в цветном ворохе пижаму, он попытался проанализировать события сегодняшнего дня. Но на него свалилось столько информации, что он не мог сосредоточиться на одном Харрисоне. Все, что он знал, — Харрисон еще не послал его к черту, и это был хороший знак.  
— Ванная напротив моей спальни, — сообщил Лав, вернувшись.  
— Хитрец, выбрал себе лучшую комнату.  
— Если тебе больше ничего не нужно, я пойду спать. Еще немного, и я отрублюсь прямо в одежде.  
— Действительно выглядишь не очень, — вгляделся в его серое от усталости лицо Алехандро и, не удержавшись, добавил: — Могу помочь раздеться. Обещаю быть очень аккуратным.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — усмехнулся Лав, — но я как-нибудь сам. Если помощь все же потребуется, обязательно позову.  
— Всегда пожалуйста, — бросил ему в спину Алехандро, и за Лавом закрылась дверь.

**Глава 4**

Продрав глаза, Алехандро посмотрел на часы — час дня. Так долго он никогда не спал, если не считать особо тяжелые случаи похмелья. Одевшись и умывшись, он подошел к двери в спальню Лава и прислушался. Изнутри не доносилось ни звука: либо он еще спал, либо уже ушел. Алехандро спустился в гостиную и обнаружил там Рафаэля.  
— Доброе утро, — поздоровался он.  
— Доброе. Как спалось на новом месте?  
— Голова коснулась подушки и... дальше ничего не помню. С завтрака что-то осталось?  
— У нас каждый завтракает, когда хочет, — объяснил Рафаэль. — Обычно мы обходимся хлопьями с молоком, чтобы не заморачиваться с готовкой, но ты можешь сделать себе яичницу, если не лень. Только давай опустим "мистеров". Зови меня Рафаэлем, как это делает Харрисон, — так я не чувствую себя слишком старым.  
— Вы отлично выглядите для своих лет, — откровенно ответил Алехандро.  
— Приятно слышать такое от молодого человека, к тому же разбирающегося в мужской красоте.  
— О, — смутился Алехандро, — кажется, отец рассказал вам больше, чем следовало.  
— Диего ничего мне не говорил, но надо быть слепым и глухим, чтобы не понять, зачем ты сюда приехал.  
— Я вовсе не пытаюсь за вами приударить, — сделался багровым Алехандро.  
— Кто тут говорит обо мне? — расхохотался Рафаэль. — Тебе нравится мой воспитанник.  
— Даже не знаю, что сказать...  
— Я все же не зря столько лет проработал в полиции — кое-как научился разбираться в людях. Да и Диего не вырастит кабы кого.  
— Немного странно слышать это после вчерашнего.  
— Ах, это? — отмахнулся Рафаэль. — Диего все еще обижен, что я не попытался повлиять на выводы следователей. Мы ведь были лучшими друзьями, пока не появилась Эсперанса. А потом родилась Элена, и мы совсем перестали видеться.  
— Что же случилось с его семьей?  
— Эсперанса погибла в пожаре — предполагалось, что она пыталась спасти дочь, но задохнулась в дыму, так и не добравшись до колыбели.  
— Элена тоже умерла?  
— Тело ребенка не было найдено, — пожал плечами Рафаэль. — Эсперанса могла успеть ее спасти, а потом ребенка кто-то подобрал и ушел раньше приезда полиции.  
— Тогда не было надобности возвращаться в дом, — заметил Алехандро.  
— Запутанное дело, не спорю. Проблема в том, что тем злосчастным вечером Диего и Эсперанса поссорились, и Диего ушел в паб, где напивался весь вечер.  
— Значит, он не мог поджечь дом.  
— Источник взрыва был в его лаборатории в подземелье. Это был несчастный случай вследствие халатности Диего: он был так расстроен, что забыл убрать растворы, которые при смешивании становятся опаснее пороха. Конечно, он уверяет, что не оставлял на столе никаких растворов, но криминалисты обнаружили следы реакции.  
— Мне показалось, что вы этому не верите, — осторожно начал Алехандро. — Не верите, что отец мог подвергнуть свою семью такой опасности.  
— Я только представлял дело в суде, — устало вздохнул Рафаэль. — Не от меня зависел вердикт.  
— Тем не менее, вы чувствуете вину, что не помогли своему другу, как он помог бы вам? — рискнул высказать предположение Алехандро.  
— Я был молодым и принципиальным прокурором. Очень принципиальным. Думал, что беспристрастность — фундамент системы правосудия, и не отступал от нее ни на шаг.  
— Сколько же отец провел в тюрьме?  
— Его выпустили через два года по амнистии.  
— И вы не виделись двадцать лет?  
— Со дня вынесения приговора, да.  
— Обсуждаете интересные события без меня? — раздался третий голос.  
В дверях стоял Харрисон Лав. Судя по позе, был он тут уже давно.  
— Сколько ты успел услышать? — осведомился Рафаэль.  
— Достаточно, чтобы понять, что мистер де ла Вега невиновен, а его ребенка похитили.  
— Что? — одновременно воскликнули Алехандро и Рафаэль.  
— Эсперанса не спасла дочь, чтобы затем снова войти в дом. Что ей там было нужно? Нет, кто-то проник в дом, попытался по-тихому взять ребенка, но Эсперанса что-то услышала или просто решила проведать дочь. Похититель ударил ее, и она либо потеряла сознание, а потом задохнулась в дыму, либо сразу умерла. В любом случае, все пошло не по плану, и похититель запаниковал. Возможно, Эсперанса узнала его в лицо. Он устроил пожар в лаборатории, чтобы свалить все на де ла Вегу, и сбежал. Проверь по архивным записям, не переехал ли кто из окрестностей вскоре после происшествия?  
— Харрисон, — после недолгого молчания выдавил из себя Рафаэль, — когда ты успел стать детективом?  
— Ведь это ты меня научил, — улыбнулся Лав. — Могу предположить, что твое беспокойство за мистера де ла Вегу помешало объективно взглянуть на события того вечера, а следователи вцепились в первого попавшегося подозреваемого.  
— Это невероятно, — обрел дар речи Алехандро. — Просто непостижимо! Харрисон, ты должен написать об этом роман!  
— Какой практичный молодой человек, — усмехнулся Рафаэль, наблюдая, как Алехандро восторженно тормошит его воспитанника.  
— В этом он больше похож на тебя, чем на меня, — раздался за его спиной голос.  
— Нет, это не гостиная, а проходная какая-то, — проворчал Рафаэль, оборачиваясь. — Ты тоже все слышал?  
— Почти. Версия Харрисона мне нравится.  
— Я знаю этот взгляд, — прищурился Рафаэль. — Ты что-то задумал.  
— Когда-то я уже пытался найти Элену, но безрезультатно. Харрисон подал интересную идею: надо проверить, кто из соседей уехал сразу после пожара, и возобновить розыскные мероприятия.  
— Диего, прошло двадцать лет.  
— Она моя дочь, — твердо сказал тот. — И ты мне должен.  
— Хорошо, я попробую что-нибудь разузнать по старым связям, но не думай, что это ради тебя. Элена могла быть моей дочерью, и я тоже хочу ее найти.  
— Договорились, Рафаэль. — Они пожали руки. — А теперь скажи, тут есть река? Алехандро обожает рыбалку.  
— Ненавижу рыбалку, — простонал Алехандро, пряча лицо в ладонях.  
— Правда? А я как раз собирал удочки, — как бы между прочим заметил Лав.  
— Если подумать, рыбалка не такое уж и скучное занятие, — оживился Алехандро. — Только сначала поем, а то просто умираю с голода.  
— Можешь не торопиться, все равно я еще не все подготовил.  
— А стариканы с нами пойдут?  
— Тссс... — Лав удостоверился, что никто не услышал нелестное прозвище, и продолжил: — Рафаэль точно пойдет, вот насчет твоего отца не знаю.  
Алехандро с печальным видом направился на кухню. Отыскав открытую вчера пачку печенья, он положил ее на стол и принялся варить кофе. Надежда уединиться с Харрисоном исчезла, только появившись. Несмотря на то, что прошел только день с его звонка об окончании рукописи, казалось, будто пролетела целая вечность — так много всего произошло. И Алехандро казалось, что Харрисон вполне благосклонно воспринимает его ухаживания. К сожалению, возможности убедиться в этом у него не было.

— Харрисон, отойдем подальше вверх по реке, а то эти любители распугают нам рыбу, — громко произнес Рафаэль, когда удочки были вытащены и рыболовы стали искать удобные места.  
Алехандро то и дело кидал на Лава взгляды, но ничего не говорил. Лав помахал ему рукой и последовал за Рафаэлем.  
— Как долго ты знаешь этого мальчика, Харрисон? — равнодушным голосом спросил тот, когда они устроились на раскладных стульях.  
— Недолго, а что?  
— Он кажется приятным.  
— Да.  
— И он симпатичный.  
— Да.  
— Не похож на Диего, по крайней мере.  
— К чему ты ведешь, Рафаэль?  
— Да так, ни к чему.  
Какое-то время они сидели молча, затем Рафаэль вновь произнес:  
— Такой же эмоциональный, как Диего, просто не скрывает этого.  
— Рафаэль...  
— Весьма романтичный молодой человек, хотя с первого взгляда и не скажешь.  
Лав накрутил леску на катушку, положил удочку на землю и только потом повернулся к Рафаэлу, всем видом демонстрируя решительность.  
— Я имею право общаться, с кем хочу, — заявил он.  
— Я и не говорил, что не имеешь.  
— И мне все равно, что ты о нем думаешь. Если тебя раздражают геи, так и скажи, и мы вернемся в Лос-Анжелес.  
— Харрисон, мой мальчик, ты ничего не понял, — покачал головой Рафаэль. — Меня не беспокоит сексуальная ориентация, его или твоя, просто хотелось бы быть в курсе... э-э-э... происходящего с тобой.  
— Его или моя? — повторил Лав.  
— С его-то все ясно, — невозмутимо ответил Рафаэль, — а вот ты всегда был скрытным, что в юности, что сейчас, и даже я не всегда могу тебя понять. Скажи, Харрисон, мне стоит ждать внуков?  
— Не знаю, — мрачно ответил Лав.  
— Не знаешь или не хочешь отвечать?  
— Я, кажется, сказал, что не знаю.  
— Да, ты так сказал. Значит ли это, что ты... э-э-э... предпочитаешь забивать в оба конца поля?  
— Рафаэль, — не выдержал Лав, — сколько раз тебе повторять? Читай по губам: Н Е З Н А Ю.  
Вскочив со стула, он чуть не бегом бросился к зарослям растущего неподалеку кустарника. Оглянувшись, он поймал недоуменный взгляд де ла Веги и взволнованный — Алехандро, но ему не нужно было сочувствие, он только хотел, чтобы его оставили в покое.

***

— Чем ты так расстроил Харрисона? — поинтересовался Диего; за его спиной грозным восклицательным знаком возвышался Алехандро.  
— Уже и поговорить нельзя, — проворчал Рафаэль.  
— О чем ты с ним говорил, если он сбежал?  
— Не твое дело.  
— Ты снова давил, да? — обвиняюще ткнул в него пальцем Диего. — Ты всегда так делал, когда хотел что-то узнать независимо от желания собеседника. Вспомнил службу в полиции, Рафаэль? Устроил бедному мальчику допрос с пристрастием?  
— Он все же мой воспитанник, а не твой, — возмутился Рафаэль, — и должен осознавать некоторые вещи, хочет он этого или нет.  
— Кому должен, Рафаэль? Позволь ему решать, когда и что делать, он уже взрослый человек. И он не подозреваемый, чтобы применять к нему третью степень.  
— Что ты все заладил — "допрос" и "допрос"? Сам-то хорош, столько лет скрывал от Алехандро правду о своей семье.  
— Это другое.  
— Неужели?  
— Ты просто не способен признать свою ошибку.  
— Джентльмены, джентльмены, — вмешался Алехандро, — рыбалка все равно не удалась, давайте вернемся в дом. Я соберу вещи Харрисона.

**Глава 5**

До вечера Алехандро Лава не видел. Со скуки он начал читать найденного в библиотеке Реймонда Чандлера, затем спустился на ужин. К его удивлению, все уже сидели за столом. Лав всем своим видом предупреждал, чтобы с ним не заговаривали. Атмосфера была натянутой, и все спешили как можно скорее закончить трапезу. Алехандро вернулся к себе в комнату, пытаясь решить, лечь ли спать пораньше или дочитать Чандлера. Остановившись на первом варианте, он взял с постели пижаму и открыл дверь, собираясь выйти, как вдруг столкнулся с Лавом, который как раз поднял руку, чтобы постучать.  
— Ты уже ложишься? — спросил Лав после короткой паузы.  
— Все равно нечем заняться, — пожал плечами Алехандро, разглядывая Лава. Тот прятал взгляд и нервно сжимал в руках портфель.  
— Тогда отложим до завтра, да?  
— Харрисон, ты принес рукопись? — напустил в голос радость Алехандро. — Заходи, я с удовольствием ее прочту.  
— На самом деле, ты не хочешь ее читать, — заметил Лав.  
— Хорошо, — сдался Алехандро. — Признаюсь, сейчас я не в настроении, но завтра с интересом просмотрю все изменения. А ты все равно заходи, зря, что ли, проделал такой длинный путь?  
— От моей комнаты до твоей всего несколько метров.  
— А я о чем! Огромное расстояние, требующее восстановления сил.  
Лав нерешительно улыбнулся и вошел.  
— Я, пожалуй, оставлю роман у тебя — прочтешь, когда сможешь.  
— Так и сделаю, да... когда смогу... когда проснусь... Да где эта зубная нить, чтоб ее?! — Алехандро безрезультатно рылся в своей необъятной сумке, в которой чудесным образом добавились складки, потайные карманы и даже двойное дно. — Если отец взял и забыл вернуть, я его убью. Что? — услышав смех, Алехандро поднял голову. — Он постоянно забывает расходники и берет их у меня, а потом я ничего не могу найти. У Рафаэля одолжить гордость не позволяет?  
— Рафаэль не пользуется нитью, — сквозь смех выдавил Лав. — Возьми мою, у меня сердце кровью обливается при виде твоих мучений.  
— Слышу я, как ты мне сочувствуешь, — проворчал Алехандро, в душе радуясь, что Лав снова ведет себя, как обычно, и боясь спугнуть его хорошее настроение. — Ну и где твоя нить?  
— В ванной, конечно.  
— Конечно.  
— Показать?  
— Не могу отказаться от столь заманчивого предложения, — шутливо поклонился Алехандро. — Ведите, мистер Лав.  
Все еще посмеиваясь, Лав вошел в ванную комнату и открыл зеркальный шкафчик:  
— Вот эта маленькая пластиковая обертка содержит в себе зубную нить.  
— Вы очень любезны, мистер Лав, спасибо за познавательную экскурсию по второму этажу.  
— Вам спасибо, что воспользовались моими услугами, — поддержал игру Лав.  
— Нет, вам спасибо... Нет, это перебор, — уже нормальным голосом сказал Алехандро. — Остановиться стоило на предыдущей фразе, пока комедия не превратилась в фарс.  
— А по-моему, в тебе просто говорит придирчивый издатель.  
— Вряд ли. Я сунул ему в рот кляп, поэтому он переваривается молча.  
Лав расхохотался.  
— Тебе стоит чаще смеяться, — нежно произнес Алехандро. — Все лицо будто освещается изнутри... Ой, это я зря брякнул, да?  
— Поцелуй меня, — неожиданно ответил Лав.  
— Что? — не поверил своим ушам Алехандро.  
— Поцелуй меня.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя поцеловал?  
Лав нетерпеливо взмахнул волосами и, обхватив ладонями лицо Алехандро, неловко ткнулся ему в губы, затем увидел расширившиеся от удивления глаза и отступил.  
— Извини, я думал... Я хотел проверить... Не знаю, что на меня нашло.  
Лав развернулся, чтобы уйти, но Алехандро поймал его за руку:  
— Эй, я просто не ожидал такого развития событий. Я плохо реагирую на непредвиденные ситуации, поэтому мне никогда не доверяют редактировать романы, которые вот прямо завтра должны быть отправлены в печать. А еще, когда волнуюсь или возбужден, я много говорю и без посторонней помощи долго не могу остановиться. Вот смотрю на тебя и не могу замолчать, хотя больше всего мне хочется повторить твой эксперимент по...  
Лав, улыбаясь, накрыл ладонью его рот:  
— Вернемся к тебе в комнату, здесь слишком хорошая слышимость и видимость.  
Алехандро только сейчас заметил, что они не закрыли дверь в ванную и любой, проходящий мимо, мог их увидеть.  
Оказавшись в спальне, Лав уселся на край кровати и в ожидании посмотрел на Алехандро. Тот сел рядом и положил ладонь на руку Лава. Когда Лав ее не отдернул, Алехандро обнял его за плечи и прижал к себе, гладя по спине.  
— Я просил несколько о другом, — приглушенно сказал Лав ему в рубашку.  
— Терпение, Харрисон, великая добродетель, — улыбнулся Алехандро и зарылся пальцами в светлые волосы, массируя кожу головы.  
— Я понял, чего ты добиваешься, — произнес Лав через несколько минут.  
— Расскажи.  
— Ты меня усыпляешь.  
— И как, получается?  
— Еще бы, — зевнул Лав, устраиваясь в его объятьях удобнее.  
— А мой поцелуй? — улыбнулся Алехандро, приподнимая лицо Харрисона за подбородок, и коснулся губами его бровей, закрытых век и кончика носа.  
Когда он опустился к губам, те уже были приоткрыты в ожидании. Алехандро провел по ним щекой, затем прихватил нижнюю губу, слегка сжал и провел по ней языком. Харрисон издал слабый стон и перехватил инициативу, проникнув языком в рот Алехандро. Сколько они так сидели, исследуя губы друг друга? В конце концов, Лав распластался на постели и увлек партнера за собой.  
— Отдохну немного и уйду, — сказал он, положив голову на плечо Алехандро.  
Через пять минут он уже крепко спал. Алехандро накрыл их обоих пледами и обнял Харрисона за талию, в свою очередь не находя сил встать и переодеться в пижаму.

***

Лав проснулся оттого, что в глаза ему било солнце. Значит, ночь он провел у Алехандро, который сейчас лежит под ним и даже не думает покидать объятья Морфея. Во сне они запутались в пледах и конечностях друг друга, в итоге Алехандро отполз к краю постели, но Лав прислонился к его спине, а наутро вообще повалил на живот, играя роль второго пледа. Алехандро явно не чувствовал никаких неудобств, если все еще не проснулся. Поразмыслив, Лав решил остаться в постели. Правда, Алехандро отлежал ему руку, и Лав попытался осторожно вытащить ее из-под его живота. Алехандро недовольно замычал и хрипло произнес:  
— Харрисон, не смей уходить, я еще не проснулся.  
Лав в изумлении воззрился на темный затылок и мстительно ущипнул Алехандро за бок.  
— Оу! Одеяло кусается.  
— Сам ты матрас. Я хочу есть, а ты — прочитать мой роман.  
— Спать я хочу, а не читать, — проворчал Алехандро.  
— Спи, а я пойду позавтракаю.  
Лав сделал попытку подняться, но Алехандро схватил его за руку и вернул на место.  
— Эй, одеяло не должно вставать раньше хозяина. Еще пять минут...  
— Раньше хозяина? — усмехнулся Лав. — Что за рабовладельческие устои творятся в этом доме?  
— Дай сон досмотреть, — простонал Алехандро.  
— Ладно уж, — согласился Лав. — Но только пять минут, — и уткнулся носом между лопаток Алехандро.

Открыв глаза, он увидел над собой его улыбающееся лицо.  
— Пять минут уже прошли? — Лав приподнялся на локтях и взглянул на будильник.  
Алехандро выпрямился и рассмеялся:  
— Скорее сорок пять, Харрисон. Но ты так сладко спал, что мне было жалко тебя будить. Я уже даже приготовил завтрак. А еще... смотри, — и он дыхнул Лаву в лицо, обдав того ароматом мяты.  
— Молодец, почистил зубы, — похвалил его Лав с иронией.  
— Схожу-ка я на свидание с кофе, — сообщил Алехандро в дверях и вышел.  
"Не помешает принять водные процедуры", — подумал Лав, принюхиваясь к рубашке двухдневной давности. Открыв дверь, он увидел в другом конце коридора Рафаэля. Тот тоже его заметил и подошел.  
— Ты что, спал в одежде? — спросил Рафаэль, оглядывая взъерошенного воспитанника.  
— А ты снова смотрел "Назад в будущее"? — мрачно ответил Лав.  
Фильм недавно вышел на экраны кинотеатров и наделал много шума. Рафаэль сразу его раскритиковал, но Лав знал, что тот часто его пересматривает.  
— Кажется, это не твоя комната.  
— Память тебя не подводит.  
— Здесь спит Алехандро.  
— Уже не спит.  
Рафаэль подозрительно прищурился, но решил не развивать тему, не желая обострять отношения.  
— Чем планируешь заняться?  
— Мы с Алехандро хотели посмотреть правки романа.  
— Работаете в воскресенье? Эх, молодежь, не умеете веселиться, — осуждающе покачал головой Рафаэль и направился к лестнице.  
Лав вздохнул с облегчением. Слава богу, Рафаэль не попытался продолжить разговор о его любовных вкусах, он и с предыдущего еще не отошел. С другой стороны, если бы не Рафаэль, он бы провел скучную ночь в одиночестве.

**Глава 6**

Спустившись на кухню, Лав увидел там Алехандро, читающего его рукопись. Когда он вошел, тот как раз смеялся над каким-то местом. При виде автора Алехандро тут же замолчал и сделал вид, что подавился кофе.  
— Что там? — поинтересовался Лав, наливая и себе бодрящую жидкость.  
— Знаешь, я тут подумал, а зачем портить приключенческое произведение любовными отношениями?  
— Так плохо?  
— Ты же сам говорил, что описываешь именно... э-э-э... приключения.  
— А ты говорил, что необходимо ввести романтический интерес.  
— Возможно, я был неправ.  
— Скажи честно, что такого я написал?  
— Даже не знаю, ничего особенного, ни одного конкретного предложения, на которое можно было бы указать, но общая картина... Понимаешь, складывается именно то впечатление, которого я хотел избежать: будто автор вводит в роман женщину, лишь бы скрыть нетрадиционную ориентацию главного героя. Видно, что все сцены с ней написаны без души, из одной лишь необходимости, и, что хуже всего, им не веришь. Нет психологического обоснования, вот что. Даже не так. Просто не чувствуется между ними притяжение. Время от времени ты прямым текстом пишешь, что Гарри чувствует к ней то-то и то-то, но в его словах, в действиях этого не заметно. Конечно, я еще не дочитал до конца, и, возможно, делаю выводы слишком рано.  
— Ты издатель, тебе виднее, — развел руками Лав.  
— Ты даже не возражаешь — так не интересно, — пошутил Алехандро.  
— А мне казалось, именно покладистости ждут от писателей, — усмехнулся Лав.  
Мужчины допили кофе. Лав разглядывал деревья за окном, а Алехандро продолжил читать рукопись. Через некоторое время он вскинул голову и щелкнул пальцами:  
— У меня идея. А что если включить некоторые реальные события, подав их иначе?  
— Какие события?  
— Например, случай с пропажей дочери отца. Тут можно многое намешать: ревность его закадычного друга, пожар, смерть жены, осуждение... Я бы даже пошел дальше и сделал из Рафаэля отрицательного персонажа, а то положительных на одну единицу текста слишком много.  
— А в конце саги он умрет, — плотоядно улыбнулся Лав.  
— Харрисон, иногда ты меня пугаешь.  
— Если сделать, как ты предлагаешь, придется переписывать весь сюжет. К тому же Зорро может показаться благородным разбойником, а не обычным преступником, каким он и является.  
— Думаю, некоторые читатели уже воспринимают его, как Робин Гуда. А что, истории об английском лучнике не устаревают.  
— Нет, — твердо сказал Лав. — Я не собираюсь так кардинально менять основную линию. С другой стороны, почему бы не ввести в повествование мистера де ла Вегу и Рафаэля? С удовольствием посмотрю на его лицо, когда он прочтет о смерти своего двойника.  
— Надеюсь, Зорро ты не убьешь?  
— Эту живучую заразу?  
— Полегче, Харрисон, он все же писался с меня, — рассмеялся Алехандро.  
— Только его внешность, — уточнил Лав. — С ним бы я не смог пробыть в одном помещении и минуты.  
— Благодарю за комплимент... Кажется, я слышу чьи-то шаги.  
На кухне появился Рафаэль и с неодобрением посмотрел на заваленный бумагами стол.  
— Харрисон, переместитесь в другое место, обеденный стол здесь все же не для этого — некоторые на нем едят.  
— А я думал, едят с тарелок, — ухмыльнулся Алехандро.  
Лав встал и молча собрал листы своей рукописи, пока Алехандро сносил грязную посуду в раковину, затем ушел в гостиную.

***

Алехандро хотел уже последовать за Харрисоном, как его остановил голос Рафаэля:  
— Не торопись. Сядь. Нам надо поговорить.  
— Если вы хотите спросить, что Харрисон забыл в моей спальне, то я пас, — предупредил Алехандро. — А погода за окном действительно хорошая.  
— Харрисон со мной почти не разговаривает, и я понимаю твое нежелание развивать эту тему. Я только хотел, чтобы ты знал, он хороший мальчик, и я желаю ему только добра. У меня не всегда получается это показать, к сожалению. Харрисон не любит, когда я, как он это называет, "лезу" в его личную жизнь. Он всегда был скрытным.  
— Зачем вы мне это рассказываете?  
— В последний раз он привозил сюда девушку года три назад. Она мне сразу не понравилась, о чем я, не подумав, ему сообщил. Он не разговаривал со мной целый месяц. С девушкой, кстати, быстро разошелся, она любила закатывать ему скандалы по любому поводу. Но мне не стоило так категорично о ней отзываться. И вот позавчера он привез тебя. Что я должен был подумать? Он даже своих друзей со мной не знакомит. Встреча с Диего явилась для меня неожиданностью, так что допускаю, что вел себя не совсем адекватно.  
— Да и отец слетел с катушек, — усмехнулся Алехандро.  
— Харрисон мало кого к себе подпускает. Я хорошо его знаю, он все же вырос на моих глазах. Обычно в разговоре он предпочитает отмалчиваться или ограничивается короткими фразами, с тобой же он более... живой, что ли, более открытый. Не буду просить не делать ему больно и прочие банальности. Я предоставил информацию к размышлению — тебе решать, как ее использовать.  
— Спасибо за доверие, Рафаэль. Только вы недооцениваете Харрисона: он может казаться слабым и нерешительным, но внутри у него крепкий стержень.  
Алехандро поднялся и протянул руку, Рафаэль после небольшой заминки ее пожал.  
— Мы с Диего собираемся на рыбалку, нам нужно многое обсудить, а завтра утром я поеду с вами в Лос-Анжелес. Надо повидаться со старыми знакомыми, заодно разузнаю кое-что. — Алехандро понимающе кивнул. — Занимайтесь спокойно своими делами, но лучше подышите свежим воздухом — погода к этому располагает. Когда еще выберетесь за город?  
— Кто знает, может, очень скоро. Мне тут понравилось, вот только не мешало бы проверить трубы — холодновато у вас по ночам.  
— Давно пора, но гости у меня появляются не часто, вот все и откладываю.  
— Рафаэль, сколько можно тебя ждать? — послышался голос Диего с улицы.  
— Уже иду! — крикнул Рафаэль.  
Дождавшись, когда рыбаки скрылись за поворотом, Алехандро отошел от окна и присоединился к Лаву в гостиной. Тот уже вписывал текст в свободные промежутки между строк, не замечая ничего вокруг. Алехандро понял, что снова придется коротать время с Чандлером, и поплелся в библиотеку.  
Остаток дня он провел на кушетке в гостиной с книгой в руках. Время от времени Лав с ним советовался по поводу того или иного сюжетного поворота, затем снова погружался в рукопись. Это было одно из лучших воскресений в жизни Алехандро.

***

Восход все встретили в купе поезда, идущего в Лос-Анжелес. Чтобы успеть на работу, Диего и Алехандро должны были покинуть особняк еще затемно. С трудом поднявшиеся среди ночи молодые люди теперь спали, прижавшись друг к другу, а привыкшие к ранним подъемам Диего и Рафаэль тихо обсуждали план действий по поиску Элены.  
— О чем это ты говорил с моим сыном? — неожиданно спросил Диего.  
— Снова подслушивал?  
— Если бы подслушивал, то спрашивал бы?  
— Вот и обратись к Алехандро.  
— Надеюсь, ты не пытался их свести?  
— А почему не наоборот?  
— Потому что Алехандро тебе понравился, к тому же в душе ты законченный романтик.  
— Оскорбления, Диего, оскорбления, — усмехнулся Рафаэль. — Это ты романтик, я же донельзя практичный полицейский на пенсии.  
— Надеюсь, ты не растерял свои навыки.  
— Вот и проверим. Только у меня есть одно условие. — Диего напрягся. — Если у нас все получится и ты найдешь Элену, то не будешь мешать мне с ней видеться.  
— Рафаэль, Элене двадцать один год, я не могу помешать ни тебе, ни ей. У нее, может быть, есть муж и даже дети — своя жизнь, в которой не найдется места двум старикам. Я только хочу убедиться, что она жива и ей не нужна моя помощь.  
Рафаэль недоверчиво взглянул на старого друга, но промолчал. Какой смысл загадывать? Сначала нужно найти Элену де ла Вега.

Солнце грело уставших путников, а поезд вез их навстречу переменам.


End file.
